dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gianna Martello/Gallery
On Dance Moms Season 1 104 Rag Dolls.jpg 111 Girls with Abby and Gianna.jpg Season 2A 210 Group costume.jpg 210 Gianna, Chloe, Mackenzie and Paige.jpg Season 2B 215 Maddie and Gianna.png 222 ALDC and CADC.jpg Season 3A 303 Group with Gianna.jpg 304 Awards.jpg 312 Kendall, Gianna and Maddie.jpg 314 Trio.jpg 315 Group costumes.jpg Season 3B 323 Team with Gianna.png 331 Awards.jpg 330 Girls outside the studio.jpg 336 Gianna and Kendall.jpg 336 Gianna and Asia.jpg 336 Kendall, Gianna and Maddie.jpg 336 Group costume.jpeg 337 Soloists.jpg 337 Girls with Gia and Abby.jpg 330 Gianna and Nick.jpg 330 ALDC Faculty.jpg Season 4A Season 4B New girls plus gia.png 425 Rachael Abby moms girls.png 425 Abby both teams.png Kamryn Beck Instagram 2014 h with Gianna.jpg Gianna DWTS.jpg Newteam plus gia at practice.png Tumblr n76jc6NKYS1tae9d1o1 500.png Tumblr n76kytXV4Y1tq39kwo1 500.jpg Tumblr n76pjmhlwU1rzhbrco1 1280.jpg Tumblr n76pjmhlwU1rzhbrco2 1280.jpg 926516 347110628779141 1931644581 a.jpg 10520266 804011006305791 864191251 a.jpg 10538764 444957128975566 627443476 a.jpg Season 5A Gianna and team 2014-11-08.jpg 506 gia.jpg 505 Team with Gianna JoJo Kalani Maddie-gram.jpg Gianna and Alexa 2014-11-18.jpg Gianna with Kalani and Maddie 2014-11-08.jpg Gianna and Abby 2015-03-14.jpg IG therealabbylee jessalynn kira melissa jill gianna 2015-02-06.jpg Abby Kira Melissa Gianna Jill before Grammys 2015-02-06 OKmagazine.jpg Gianna and Alexa 2015-02-05 Beverly Hills Hotel.jpg 512 Gia Mackenzie.jpg Killer Kats - PaytonA RyleighV AddisonM GiannaM KalaniH MaddieZ - via Giannagram 2015-01-30.jpg Gianna taking pic with JoJo 17Jan2015.jpg Gianna and JoJo 2015-01-17.jpg Gianna 2014-12-20.jpg Gianna Nick Ryleigh 2013-02-18.jpg Season 5B JoJo and Gianna same seat on Qantas 15March2015.jpg Gianna and girls in Ireland 1March2015.jpg Gianna and koala 2015-03-17.jpg Maddie Gianna kangaroo 2015-03-17.jpg Tony Moore - Gianna - Diana Kaz 2015-03-17.jpg RickyP with GiannaM 2015-03-29.jpg Gianna KCA 2015-03-28.jpg Kendall and Gianna twinning at KCA 2015-03-28.jpg Gianna with Abby after KCA.jpg Maddie Kendall Gianna Mackenzie Jiff Nia Kalani JoJo - Reality TV Awards 9999.jpg Gianna interviewed by JJ Snyder at opening of ALDC LA.jpg Gianna at ALDC LA opening 30May2015.jpg Maddie Kendall Gianna Mackenzie Nia JoJo - and JIFFPOM - 2015-05-14.jpg Gia girls ALDC LA 1.jpg Gianna Jill Holly - Reality TV Awards - Best Recurring Cast - 13May2015.jpg Kendall Gianna Kalani - Reality Television Awards - 13May2015.jpg Mackenzie Gianna Kendall - DWTS - 2015-05-05.jpg Gianna Lilia Kendall - 2015-05-09.jpg Mackenzie Gianna Kendall - DWTS - 5May2015.jpg Kendall Gianna Alexa Kalani Mackenzie 2015-05-01.jpg Gia and Mackenzie - 2015-07-12 c.jpg Gia and Mackenzie - 2015-07-12 b.jpg Gia and Mackenzie - 2015-07-12.jpg Maddie Ziegler and Gianna Martello - 3rd runner up junior female - The Dance Awards 2015.jpg Maddie Top 4 TDA-NYC - via Giannagram.jpg Mackenzie Maddie Gianna Alison Ryan - in NYC for TDA - 2015-07-05.jpg Before Dance Moms Dances Pour Some Sugar on Me - Gianna.png|"Pour Some Sugar on Me" - Fire and Ice, 2007 tumblr_n17kqeQelk1slmkwuo1_1280.jpg Photoshoots gianna national dance day.jpg Gianna - posted 2015-07-25.jpg aldcprobz to gianna wayback.jpg gianna aldc4.jpg gianna aldc2.jpg giannnna.jpg Miscellaneous ALDC Faculty - Gianna Rachael Jennine Matt James - photo by Dawn Biery.jpg MGB.PNG MCPBG.PNG PMGPN.PNG imagesCAPKZA3M.jpg imagesCAK8DGNR.jpg imagesCAZ68NUR.jpg Everyoneandgianna.jpg marnickmad.jpg marandmad.jpg marandmac.jpg marandpaige.jpg marmad.jpg marmadclo.jpg marmac.jpg marzieglers.jpg imagesCA01S1C7.jpg ImagesCA1Z68MS.jpg imagesCA1HWDIL.jpg imagesCAGNF2WV.jpg imagesCA4GDOBP.jpg imagesCAEMD3L4.jpg imagesgiawithtwinnies.jpg imagesCATPYEY5.jpg Nina Linhart Twitter old old old Aw4q4LrCMAAMKFH.jpg Paige to Gianna on birthday.png Gianna mothers day pic.jpg Gianna twitter montage.jpg Gianna c2009.jpg Chloe Lukasiak James Washington Gianna Martello.jpg Nina Linhart with Mackenzie Maddie Ziegler Gianna Martello.jpg Nina Linhart with Gianna Martello to see John Michael Fiumara Newsies.jpg Nina Linhart with Gianna Martello Jennine Wedge.jpg Brooke Hyland Gianna Martello Brandon Pent Jesse Johnson.jpg mrs miller gianna-instagram jun2014.jpg Auriel and Payton at 2014 Sheer Talent Nationals with Gianna on Gianna-gram.jpg Paris 3.jpg Paris 6.jpg London 2.jpg Gianna with officialjessej Jesse Johnson 2014-11-12.jpg Gianna Rachael Jennine James.jpg Gianna and girls in Ireland 1March2015.jpg Gianna Jennine 2014 Concert.jpg Ireland dinner 26Feb2015 - Melissa Jill Gianna Kira DN.jpg Kalani and Gianna.jpg Kendall and Gianna twinning TCA 2014.jpg Gianna for AlyssaG birthday 17June2015.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Choreographer Gallery